


Drunk Confessions

by creampuff1698



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuff1698/pseuds/creampuff1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a party, there's alcohol, there's dancing and there's fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

Laura was busily tapping away at that ancient phone of hers, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration before her phone beeped once again and a grin lit up her face.

“Caaaarm?”

“No”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say” 

Laura bounced across the room and sat opposite her roommate who, as usual had her head buried in a book. She lifted her head and sighed, folding the corner of the page over.

“Okay then cupcake, what were you going to say?” 

Laura was beaming, the cupcake had a plan and that usually meant Carmilla wasn’t going to like it.

“Will you come to the Summers party with me tonight?” 

There it is.

“No”

“But Caaarm” 

Laura pouted and flopped down on Carmilla’s bed making the whole thing a lot more overdramatic. Carmilla rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help show a slight smirk, this girl would be the undeath of her.

“Cupcake, I’m not willingly spending my perfectly good and quiet evening with Clifford and her wolf pack” 

“Pleaaaaase”

“Not happening creampuff” 

Carmilla brought her attention back to the book in her hands and watched Laura out the corner of her eye. She got up and went to the bathroom, finally she might have one night away from the dimwit squad. But soon Laura was back again, her hair now braided down over her shoulder.

“Fine, I’ll go on my own, but who will be there to help me find my way back to the dorm in the middle of the night” 

The tiny human just does not give up.

“Cupcake..”

“Carm.” 

She's got her, she can't refuse for much longer before Laura explodes.

“Fine I’ll go, but don’t think it’s because I want to”

“I knew you’d come!” 

Laura's pout disappeared and her bright beaming grin was back, she pulled Carmilla up off her bed.

"Now come on let's go!"

\------------

“Oh hey guys, glad you could make it.” 

Danny had addressed the roommates as they entered the Silas gym hall. Carmilla rolled her eyes stood behind Laura who was now in full flow conversation about nonsense with the tall ginger. Maybe she could find somewhere to avoid all of the partying idiots. Carmilla scanned the area, there didn’t seem any immediate places to slink off to. But before she could begin complaining, Laura had handed her a glass of something bubbly, before downing half of her own.

“Whoa slow down cupcake, you are not passing out on me.” 

Laura just grinned and bounded off towards another ginger human, Carmilla guessed it was the bio major. She looked down and inspected her glass, didn’t seem too strong, but you never know at these college parties. It can’t be that bad. She took a sip and wrinkled up her nose, attempting to swallow probably the cheapest alcohol she has ever tasted.  
She was just finishing her drink when she heard Laura calling to her from across the gym. She couldn’t stop the smirk coming to her lips as the now very tipsy cupcake, was waving at her enthusiastically. Laura swayed her way, alcohol in hand and a very bright grin on her face.

“Hey cutie” 

She could feel Laura’s eyes examining her, and Carmilla raised questioning eyebrows.

“Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are Carm? You’re so preeeetty” 

She reached up curling her fingers around a stand of Carmilla’s hair and held it close to her face.

“And you smell nice too, like cinnamon and, and cocoa.” 

Laura giggled and stumbled forward. It was time for her to go. Any excuse to escape this party.

“Come on cupcake, let’s get you back.” 

Carmilla squeezed the smaller girls shoulder gently, guiding her towards the gym hall entrance.

They had almost got back to the dorm with little interference, only being stopped once by a group of Zeta’s who offered escort them back. Carmilla soon sent them scattering with a few harsh words. Laura looked slightly startled but was soon giggling uncontrollably and sputtering something about her heroic roommate who will sweep her off her feet one day and then Laura was on the floor. 

“Caaaarm, the stars are preeeetty like youuu, come down here and look at them, look how pretty they are.” 

Carmilla looked up at the sky then back down at the mezmerised Laura, she remembered the first time she became fascinated by the nights sky. She couldn’t drag the cupcake away from that. She sat down on the ground next to Laura, tucking her knees up to her chin.

“I often tell you how pretty the stars are Laura. There’s a wonderful view out of our window, but being outside to stargaze and experience them first hand is really something special.”

“It’s extremely very special Carm.” 

Laura reached up and, after a few attempts, grabbed onto Carmilla’s hand, she looked down and after a moment, stroked Laura’s palm with her thumb.

“Look at them Carm, they’re dancing in the sky, they’re dancing for us!” 

Carmilla smiled at her, she’d changed her mind, she was glad that she had been dragged out her dorm tonight, if it meant she was able to spend this time, here, with her. She was lost in thought when Laura dropped her hand and attempted to stumble to her feet.

“Whoa hey hey, Laura careful.” 

Carmilla was up and holding her steady, trying to get her back down to sit on the ground but Laura protested.

“Carm, the stars are dancing, can’t we dance like the stars?” 

Laura held tightly to Carmilla’s hands and looked at her with a face that no one could refuse.

 

They waltzed around the grass, twirling and laughing. Excitable squeals often came from Laura and Carmilla had to stop her falling over more than once. The stars danced with them in the sky, Carmilla could see it too. They were also very beautiful, she had found their beauty a long time ago, she was glad Laura could see it now, the same stars which had mesmerized her for such a long time, she was now able to share. Share with someone who appreciated them, someone who she cared about. Laura was getting tired, she could see it. She guided her back to sit on the grass and Laura was soon snuggled subconsciously into her side. Carmilla was glad it was dark and therefore Laura wasn't able to witness her blush.

“You know Carm” 

Laura yawned.

“I really don’t mind being outside, because you’re here, and I know I am very safe, mm and you’re warm, very extremely warm you know, it’s nice.” 

They sat there in the silence for a while, Carmilla slowly stroked Laura’s hair, making her snuggle closer.

“Caaarm, I really really like the stars and the dancing, but I don’t like them as much as I like you”


	2. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much of the party does Laura remember?

“Caaarm, I really really like the stars and the dancing, but I don’t like them as much as I like you”

\------

Laura was looking expectantly up at Carmilla but wasn’t getting any kind of response, Carmilla looked dazed or zoned out.

Carmilla needed a moment to process what Laura had said, there were three conclusions here; one, Laura was drunk out of her mind (probable since she’s a lightweight), two, she had heard her wrong, or three, she actually feels that way.

“Earth to Carmmilllaaaaa.”

Laura had sat up, she looked at Carmilla with eyes full of concern. Carmilla knew she cared about her, but why would this precious cinnamon roll actually like someone as grumpy and herself, and not someone who shared her nerdy interests and would actually enjoy marathoning geeky films instead. Laura understood her better than anyone else she had come across in her life, except maybe her closest sibling, Will. Before Carmilla could do anymore self-debating she was being pulled to her feet by Laura.

“Carm please talk to mee, did I do something wrong?”

Carmilla felt a small smile find its way to her lips and she brushed her hand through Laura’s hair.

“You’ve done nothing wrong Laura, there’s no need to worry, okay?”

She absentmindedly kept running her fingers gently through Laura’s hair until the smaller girl nodded her understanding.

They took a gentle stroll back to the dorm, Carmilla kept a close eye on her roommate. She noticed Laura was being a lot quieter than before, a lot more reserved. They walked back mostly in silence. Carmilla spoke as soon as the door of room 307 had closed behind them both.

“Cupcake what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine Carm, just sleepy.”

As if on cue, Laura yawned. Carmilla watched as the younger girl curled up on her bed, still wearing her party clothes and decided not to say anything because she looked far too content to disturb. Being mostly nocturnal in nature, Carmilla wouldn’t be snoozing anytime soon.

She wasn’t sure when she’d eventually fallen asleep, but it was somewhere between the frat boys drunkenly falling up the stairs to their dorms making a huge commotion that almost woke Laura up more than once, and the sun rising in the morning sky. She was woken up much earlier than she would've liked by a loud groan from the other side of the dorm room.

“How much did I drink last night?”

Laura grumbled into her pillow, barely audible but Carmilla still heard her.

“Enough to give a lightweight, such as yourself, a hangover, it’s far too early to be waking up cupcake go back to sleep.”

Carmilla rolled over to face the wall, in an attempt to fall back to sleep. This didn’t last long however when what Laura had said last night came back into her mind. Carmilla’s eyes shot open and she sat up far too quickly, earning a very confused look from the hungover Laura.

“..Are you alright Carm? Did something happen?”

Carmilla paused, then smirked and looked up. She could have some fun with this.

"How much of last night exactly do you actually remember?"

Laura’s eyes grew wide.

“I didn’t do anything stupid did I?”

She shot a worried glance at Carmilla and winced at the pain in her head.

“Relax cupcake, don’t make yourself feel worse than you already do, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Carmilla stood up and walked to the kitchen, she had her back to Laura now, reaching for a glass.

“But, you did tell me some things, Laura’s little drunk confessions.”

She turned back around, signature smirk still apparent on her face.

“...Oh god what did I say”

Laura groaned and flopped back down on her bed. Carmilla leant against her headboard facing Laura doing her best to brush it off like it was nothing at all, which wasn’t hard for her.

“Not a lot. Just that you liked me that's all.”

She immediately scanned Laura’s face for any kind of reaction. At first she didn’t move, or really react at all, it must've then sunk in because she looked up at Carmilla and whispered.

“oh”

It wasn’t often that the cupcake didn’t have anything to say, she could usually ramble for Austria. Carmilla decided to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

“You also said you like dancing, and stars, and that you like the way I smell.”

They both laughed and Laura blushed.

“Did I really say that?”

“You sure did cupcake.”

Laura went quiet again, she looked uncertain. Possibly thinking about all the other things she could have said and didn’t remember, or even things that she had done and didn’t remember.

“I’m sorry Carm, for y’know if I said anything that upset you or anything like that, I really can’t remember much past getting some drinks and dancing around with Laf after we arrived, sorry I dragged you out and that you had to bring me back early, I know you’d have rather spent your evening differently, and-”

Carmilla had stood up, and made her way across the room. She leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her roommate's lips making Laura stop mid ramble. They looked at each other for a moment then Laura pulled her down for a second slightly longer kiss. Carmilla broke away first and making Laura pout in the process.

“Someone had to shut you up, and just for the record, I like you too cupcake.”


End file.
